un nuevo comienzo
by anllyvero
Summary: sasuke despues de dos años regresa a su hogar pero no le sera tan facil recuperar a su peli rosa, entren please y dejen su comentario
1. Chapter 1

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Dos años después de la partido de sasuke uchiha de la aldea oculta de la hoja, después de un duro entrenamiento con el único objetivo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha, aquel que fue tan cruel de matar a todo su clan con tal de probar hasta donde era capaz de llegar sus habilidades; al fin había podía cumplir con uno de sus mas grandes objetivos.

Pero ahora después de cumplir su meta que le quedaban, no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para regresar a la aldea oculta de la hoja aquella que por tantos años fue su hogar al lado de las personas que lo consideraban su familia aquellos a los que el cruelmente traiciono al abandonarlos.

Pero es que él y solo él era quien tenia la misión de matar a Itachi, jamás se perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar a sus amigos a la única familia que le quedaba, prefería ver en sus rostro la tristeza y la frustración por no poder llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea a verlos heridos o peor aun, solo por intentarlo ayudar.

Pero ahora su venganza estaba cumplía y no sabia que hacer además estaba muy herido y si no recibía pronto atención medica iba a tener graves consecuencias.

Por otra parte del bosque regresaba naruto Usumaki de una misión junto a Neiji Hyuga, tenten, Hinata Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara.

Ya quiero regresar a la aldea para comer un buen plato de ramen tengo hambre de veras – decía naruto

Eres un problemático ya estas igual que choiji – menciona shika

Ya basta dejen de quejarse ya no falta mucho para llegar a casa y entregar el informe a la hokage – dice el líder del escuadrón Neji

Si y asi podremos también descansar – una no tan tímida Hinata

Mientras iban de árbol en árbol Neji y Hinata a la vez siente algo y activan su Byakugan y al ver a la persona que se encontraba a 100 metros instintivamente vuelven a ver a naruto, quien hace unos minutos se encontraba misteriosamente callado.

Este al darse cuenta de los ojos estaban posados donde él solo se limito a decir: es sasuke esta herido de gravedad debo ir con el y llevarlo con sakura y la abuela tsunade, sé Neji que como el líder del escuadrón eres quien decide pero entenderás que aunque me lo inteste impedir de todas forma lo hare

Lo se aunque no tenia intensión de impedirte aunque aun tengo la duda de cómo supiste que era sasuke es algo fácil para Hinata y para mí gracias a nuestro Byakugan pero tu?

La vista no es la única forma de saber si alguien esta cerca en mi caso la puedo sentir por medio de la energía que transmite

Ya veo

Mientras hablaban también iban dirigiendo donde el susodicho mencionado, los demás se mantenían en silencio por la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir en unos momentos

Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión iría a su casa trataría de arreglar las cosas claro que a su manera ya que él no se iba a rebajar a estar pidiendo perdón aunque es obvio de debería no es algo que haga un uchiha; por en ese momento llega naruto junto con los demás

Hay tenme esta vez si que estas fatal, si ni siquiera notaste que nos acercábamos

Lo admito pero si alguien lo llega a repetir lo mato

Las jóvenes del grupo se estremecieron por la amenaza dada por el azabache mientras que los chicos se pusieron en posición mientras que naruto echa una carcajada

Jajajajaa ni aun cuantos estas gravemente herido dejas a un lado tu orgullo, oye Hinata ven por favor y dime que tanto tiene este tenme

Ya deja de decirme tenme, dobe

Los demás no comprendía la situación que estaba ocurriendo antes sus ojos, esos dos personajes que habían luchado a muerte en mas de una situación se trataban mas amablemente que cuando formaban el grupo 7

Tiene múltiples daños internos y 3 costillas rotas asi como muchos hematomas, perdón pero aunque tuviera en la totalidad de mi chacra no podría curar daños tan profundos – dice Hinata un tanto apenada

Tranquila ya hiciste suficiente con decirme como esta solo hace falta llevarlo a la aldea y allí lo curaran gracias – dice naruto dándole una sonrisa que pone a Hinata sonrojada, aunque ya se había controlado lo de tartamudear aun no podía evitar sonrojarse

Dobe no creo que sea correcto regresar a la aldea mas aun que es para pedir ayuda

Deja de decir estupideces, tu iras conmigo ya no hay nada que te lo detenga ya que al fin cumpliste con tu misión Itachi yace muerto a un kilometro de aquí, sakura de curara y después es probable que te de una paliza que ocuparas de que te vuelva a curar jajaj no me lo puedo perder

En otro momento me impresionarías que supieras donde esta Itachi pero con todo lo que te he visto hacer desde la ultima vez que pelee contigo no me sorprende, y con respecto a sakura creo que lo tendría merecido y admito que era una de las razones por las que no quería ir no me quería arriesgar a que terminara lo que mi hermano no pudo

Jajajajaa le tienes miedo yo también te entiendo

Si que son problemáticos deberíamos irnos de una vez antes que el Uchiha se desangre por dentro – dice un irritado shika

Cierto andando- menciona Neji

Asi el escuadrón con un nuevo integrante ayudado por naruto se dirigen rumbo a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Una vez en la entrada de la aldea los guardias ven algo desconfiados al último del clan uchiha asi que naruto procede a decir:

Esta bien viene conmigo, además no creo que quieran que sakura sepa que traje a sasuke y que ustedes no lo dejaron pasar de veras

Claro puede pasar sabes que confiamos ciegamente en tu criterio naruto sama – menciona uno de los guardias, nadie a excepción de sasuke se sorprende que le hablen con tanto respeto a naruto

Jajajajaa mejor admitan que le tienen miedo a sakura chan

Bueno tampoco queremos molestar a sakura sama la verdad es que aun no queremos morir – menciona el otro guardia y nuevamente sasuke se sorprende que sus amigos ahora sean tan respetados en la aldea

Descuida ya te acostumbraras – dice Shikamaru al ver las expresiones del azabache

Comprender que? – pregunta naruto

Tu eres considerado uno de los nuevo sanin pero aun sigues siendo un tonto que no se da cuenta de cosas muy obvias- dice tente quien habla por primera vez desde que encontraron al antiguo integrante del equipo 7

No comprendo pero no importa, por cierto saben donde esta sakura cha – pregunta naruto dirigiendo a los guardias

Esta en la oficina de la hokage hoy tiene que entregar informes del hospital

De acuerdo gracias, bien andando

Asi todos se dirigen hacia la torre de la hokage una vez que llegan tocan y se escucha un claro ADELANTE

Hola abuela ya regresamos pero no volvimos solos

Si me doy cuenta que traen a un necio que no quiso recibir ayuda de sus amigos

Jajaja tenme olvide mencionarte el sermón que te iba a dar la abuela

En ese momento sakura llega a la oficina y se impresiona de ver a sasuke ahí enfrente de ella

Sasuke – dice en apenas un susurro

Sakura yo – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sakura lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar y chocar con la pared quebrándole tres costillas mas

Y te golpee suave porque tienes heridas internas – dice una feliz y enojada sakura

Y a esto le llamas suave no quiero imaginar cuando golpeas de verdad

Jajaja te dije que te golpearía aunque me equivoque en el orden pensé que te curaría primero

Era una opción pero asi tendría que curarlo dos veces y desperdiciaría chacra – dice sakura con una sonrisa

Bien ahora te curare porque tus heridas internas son muy graves, entiendo porque Hinata no podía curarlas

Y asi sakura prosiguió a curar cada herida del cuerpo de sasuke a gran profundidad hasta el más mínimo rasguño

Bien esta vez te superaste a ti misma sakura ya que le quitaste hasta las cicatrices muy bien hecho – menciona una orgullosa maestra

Gracias sensei ahora me retiro si me necesitan me buscan en el hospital, ah sasuke trata de no momento mucho ya que cure a totalidad tus órganos pero aun están débiles

Bien -. Dice sasuke un tanto contrariado por la actitud de la peli rosa

Descuida ya se le pasara el enojo – dice un tranquilo naruto

Continuara...

Espero que les guste la historia y me dejen un comentario para esforzarme en que sea buena, acepto ideas para la evolución del siguiente capitulo

Espero actualizar pronto nos veremos


	2. Chapter 2

lamento la tadanza pero aqui esta la continuacion

Y asi comenzó a pasar los días sakura no cambiaba la forma de tratar a sasuke, tampoco era que le fuese indiferente solo que ya no demostraba públicamente que se desvivía por el aunque en el fondo no cabía de felicidad por tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

Sasuke por otra parte se sentía contrariado, esa actitud lo descolocaba nunca le gusto que las chicas anduvieran detrás de el pero por alguna razón nunca le molesto de verdad que sakura lo hiciera ya que era de una manera mas sutil y le agradaba su compañía

Pero ahora apenas era que la vía, su relación era cordial mas como dos buenos amigos que como dos personas enamoradas ya que sasuke al fin se dio cuentan que el cariño que sentía por sakura era muy fuerte para solo considerarla como una hermana pero su orgullo no le permitía decirle lo que realmente siente.

Mientras tanto naruto disfrutaba de la situación de su amigo ya que no era tan despistado como parecía, este se dio cuenta de la frustración del uchiha respecto la actitud de la haruno

Jajaja tenme cuando aceptaras lo que realmente siente por sakura chan - menciona naruto

No sé de que hablas yo no siento nada por ella – dice un serio sasuke

Si sigues negándolo y perdiendo el tiempo terminaras perdiéndola de verdad, en este momento ella solo esta tratando de asimilar que estas nuevamente a tu lado no sabe exactamente como tratarte, piensa que si vuelve a su manera de antes para contigo terminara ahuyentándote y ambos sabemos que es lo ultimo que quiere- naruto

Porque dices eso ella te lo ha dicho – sasuke

Jajaja claro que no ella jamás lo mencionaría a nadie pero la conozco suficiente para saber lo que siente asi como lo que piensa – naruto

Wow nunca pensé que utilizaras el cerebro me sorprendes – sasuke

Deja de molestar tenme que siempre lo he utilizado y hazme caso una vez en la vida de veras – naruto

De acuerdo hablare con ella la verdad es que no la quiero perder y la extraño pero si mencionas que mencione algo asi te las hare pagar de una manera muy cruel – sasuke

Jajaja recuerda que tus técnicas no funcionan conmigo asi que no vale que me amenaces – un orgulloso naruto

Y quien te dijo que las iba a usar contigo no se tal ves por accidente desaparece el ichikaku (NO SE SI SE ESCRIBE ASI)- sasuke

Noooo ese lugar es sagrado como se te ocurre ni siquiera pensar con hacerle algo, te prometo que mis labios estarán cerrados hasta el fin de mis días – dice un dramático naruto

Eso esta mejor por cierto sabes donde esta? – sasuke

Haber el día asi tiene que estar en el hospital pero sale en media hora la puedes esperar si quieres – un mas tranquilo naruto

Hump – sasuke

Los amigos se separan y cada quien va en busca de su chica porque hay que destacar que a naruto le gusta Hinata y pronto le pedirá que salga con el

Ya en el hospital sasuke se encontraba esperando a la pelirosa

Sasuke que haces aquí? Te siente bien ven déjame chequearte – dice una visible preocupada sakura

Tranquila estoy bien solo vine a invitarte a comer para platicar un momento el dobe me dijo que salías en un momento – dice sasuke

Comer me invitas a comer –una incrédula sakura

Si porque te sorprende tanto ya hemos comido juntos en otras ocasiones pero si no quieres esta bien – sasuke

No es que no quiera es que realmente me sorprendes es verdad que en otras ocasiones hemos comido juntos pero casi siempre ha estado naruto y/o kakashi con nosotros y las veces que lo hicimos solos fue porque prácticamente te arrastraba conmigo pero me encantaría comer contigo es mas ya Salí asi que andando – sakura

No exageres y tampoco me des ordenes – sasuke

Jajaja nunca cambias y bien a donde me vas a llevar a comer – sakura

A mi casa – sasuke

A tu casa – dice una muy sorprendida sakura

La verdad es que cuando sasuke se separo de sakura se fue directamente a su casa para preparar una rica comida antes de ir por su chica ya que quería algo lindo y que nadie los interrumpiera

Si a mi casa te dije que quería hablar contigo y en otro lugar existe la posibilidad de que nos interrumpan – sasuke

Esta bien y de que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo? Una intrigada sakura

Primero comeremos y luego hablamos ok – sasuke

Ya que esta bien – saku

Una vez en la mansión uchiha sasuke le permitió la entrada a la chica y la dirigió al comedor donde había una hermosa mesa de crista le dijo que se sentara mientras él iba por la comida, comieron en silencio la verdad es que sakura estaba sorprendida por la exquisitez de los platillos

Sasuke tu preparaste todo – sakura

Claro porque preguntas? Además ya sabes que nadie se me acerca además de ustedes y los otros chicos aunque aun con un poco de desconfianza – sasuke

Es que todo esta realmente delicioso no sabia que supieras cocinar tan bien y con respecto a los demás descuida ya se acostumbras de nuevo a ti solo tienes que darle tiempo – sakura

Me alegro que te guste me enseño mi madre cuando aun era niño, y con los aldeanos supongo que no me queda de otra aunque en realidad los entiendo

Gracias por la comida ahora si dime lo que querías hablar conmigo – saku

De nada. Porque cambio tu actitud para conmigo – un muy directo sasuke

Ddde quuuee habblaas – una tartamuda sakura

Sabes a lo que me refiero siempre estuviste detrás mio sin importar nada y ahora apenas es que me tratas solo quiero saber por qué? – sasuke

Inspira profundamente sakura intentando darse valor para decirle la verdad ya que no tendría sentido mentirle además de que nunca lo ha hecho.

De acuerdo te diré la verdad aun te quiero como hace tantos años, tal vez aun mas ya que ya no soy una niña y pensé que si te lo decía o demostraba tu ibas a irte de nuevo de konoha y no creo volver a soportar verte partir de nuevo – dice sakura

Ya veo pues vuelve a tratarme como antes no me gusta como me tratas ahora – un serio sasuke

Pero pensé que para ti era una molestia – saku

Lo eres pero eres MI molestia asi que no se te olvide de quien eres – sasuke

Oye yo no soy un objeto el cual tiene un dueño –dice una feliz sakura porque sabe que esa es la forma de sasuke de decirle que la quiere y la quiere de vuelta

Pues aun asi eres MIA y yo no comparto lo mio – sasuke

En el momento en que sakura iba a protestar la tomo sasuke desprevenida plantándole un beso en los labios un beso que comenzó tierno y con amor para después pasar a uno mas profundo y pasional

Te amo mi molestia – sasuke

Y yo a ti mi vengador – sakura

Y asi inicia un nuevo comienzo para nuestros chicos

Fin –

_Gracias por haber leído esta historia que escribí con mucho cariño nos vemos en otra chao espero que estén pura vida_


End file.
